When the great meet
by Madog4891
Summary: This is a very interesting fanfiction in my opinion, but if you're a fan of Fallout than I guarantee you'll like this, please enjoy.


For once in my life it's been a normal day. Me and Piper just hung out all day. We were at Red Rocket just messing around all day and now we're on our way to Diamond City. "So blue, what are we doing tomorrow, maybe we could clear out those ghouls?" Piper asked me. "Yeah sure, sounds like fun, then we could go take care of the mole rat problem in sanctuary." I tell her. "Sounds like a plan, I can't wait." She tells me. "Yeah, I could always use a sidekick." I tell her. She laughs and pushes me a little bit. She looked great, I was a lucky man. After about an hour of walking we were already tired. "God I'm tired, maybe we should sleep in a little tomorrow." Piper tells me laughing. But then in I saw someone.

He was just standing on the side of a billboard. He was wearing a trench coat looking thing over what looked like security armor and had on a helmet that had glowing red eyes. He was clearly a raider. I put my arm in front of Piper. He looks over and sees us. "Howdy." The man said in a strong southern accent. "Hi, we don't any trouble okay, please leave us." I tell him. He walked up to us but kept his distance a bit. "Are you Nate of vault 111?" He asks me. "Who's asking?" I ask him. He looks around a bit. "I just did dumbass, now are you gonna answer my question?" He asks me stepping forward. I lightly put my hand on my machine gun on my back. "I don't like the way your talking, so I suggest you leave now." I tell him. "I don't want to hurt you, just answer my question." He says more stern. "I don't like this blue." Piper whispers from behind me. I then realize I'm near Diamond City. I lightly kick Piper without the guy noticing. "Power Armor." I say super silently. "What was that, this isn't a big deal, just answer my question!" He yells at me. Piper darts for Diamond City. "Hey, hey I'm not an enemy, god damnit." He mutters. "Leave now, this is your last chance." tell him. "For what, I just asked you a question for the love of God." He says throwing his hands up. "I don't trust raiders of any kind, you're lucky I didn't kill you immediately." I tell him. "What the hell is a raider?" He asks me. I was about to say he's hi on something but I hear something. Heavy footsteps, Piper got my power armor. I look behind me and heard it stop behind a large sign.

I then booked it for the power armor. I wasn't gonna risk anything. He clearly looked experienced. I run behind the sign and see it, ready for me to get in it. "Let's get him." Piper tells me. I nood and open it up and jump in quickly. Once I get fully in I turn and run around the sign. I see the guy walking up towards me. He stops in his tracks. "Now now, let's get out of the tin can." He tells me backing up. I run up to him and grab his throat. "I said leave." I tell him firmly. He was grabbing at my hand trying to breathe. "Or what, bring it tough guy." He mutters. That infuriated me. I then sling him around and he flies back ten feet on his stomach. He grabs his throat for a second. I run towards him. But then, as quick as lighting he draws a gun. It was a revolver that had a white hilt and a everything else was dark gray. He points it at my knees and shoots. He managed to shoot a screw and I toppled over. I quickly get up and throw a punch. He was quick and moved under my arm and got behind me, he then kicked my back using my own force to trip me. I then heard a gunshot and a warning, he shot my fusion core. I fall and I'm on my hands and knees. "Now, can we please talk?" He asks me. I then realized that Piper wasn't doing anything. I then looked up to see a sledgehammer. I got up and picked it up. "HEY YOU!" I scream at him. He turns just in time to see my hammer hit him right in the chest. He leans over and I lifted the hammer as I was about to end this but runs threw my legs and runs the other direction. "I'm not done with you." I tell him as I follow him. He takes off one of the gloves he was wearing and puts his fingers in his mouth. Then he whistled, it was so loud but I ignored why he did that. I kick him to the ground. I raise it up as he was on the ground. But something kicked me from behind. I turn and look to see a dog, but I use that term lightly. He looked to be mostly robotic and he was strong. I then heard heavy footsteps. "Sorry partner, you just had to answer some questions." He tells me. I look over to see a gray super mutant charging at me. I raise my hammer and I'm about to strike it, it was smaller than most so this shouldn't be a problem. But it got a giant sword and attacked me. It my arm which broke it and then my arm which took heavy damage. I then fell on my stomach hurting all over. "Sweetie, I thought you said this was just going to be a conversation." I heard the super mutant say with a higher voice than most. I then heard a dog make a whining sound. "I know Lily, he attacked first." He replied. I then realized I had a phyco in my pocket. I pull my arm out of the arm and reached in my pocket. They thought I was knocked out, they were in for a surprise.

A smile spread across my face. I insert it in my neck and I felt adrenaline. "FUCKING KILL." I screamed. I jumped up and picked up Lily and slammed her away. The dog went running for me but when he jumped I hit him away. I didn't want to but I needed to kill this Raider. He was backing up. "Hey man calm down, it least fix you torso, it's all crooked." He tells me. I then look down and realized my mistake. He ran up and knead the frond of my helmet and when I stumbled back he shot four bullets in my neck and the helmet popped right off. This wasn't good. I looked up to see a kick right to my face and I black out.

I was unconscious but could tell a couple things. I was being dragged by someone to somewhere hellish probably. I then closed my eyes again. I woke up again leaning against a wall, but I couldn't move but I could see a little. "Hey boss, this is a knight from the brotherhood, you sure you want me messing with his power armor?" I Heard a man with a spanish accent say, he looked to be a ghoul wearing some sort of jumpsuit. "I know I know, but I need to make sure it won't explode or anything." I heard the "Boss" say. "They don't do that, we've been over this Charley." I heard a female say. "Just checking." Charley told her. "Still, they're just a bunch of people trying to make good of this bad world." I heard the girl say again. I started to open my eyes again,I realized I was in a cave, but it looked more like an abandoned vault because I could see doors and some bits of metal. "Umm boss?" The ghoul said but was ignored. "I never said that, just a check, the brotherhood is good with machines." Charley said louder. "Boss, now please." The ghoul said again and was ignored again. "Now's not the time, we'll discuss this later!" She shouted back at him. "BOSS!" He yelled a final time. They both looked at him. "He's awake." The Ghoul said. "Oh, thank you Raul." Charley said Charley said calmly. I opened my eyes fully to see he was still wearing that armor he had on. The girl next to him was wearing some kind of robes with a hood. 'Wear am I, who the hell are you people?!" I yell at them. "If you answered me the first time I would have told you, I am Charlie, also known as the 6th courier." Charley tells me. "Well, I'm Nate, of vault 111." I tell him. "Look, I've been sent to get you, someone wants both you and me, you understand?" He tells me. "I think, so I attacked you for no reason?" I ask him. "Yeah, but we accidentally knocked you out and brought you here, I'm gonna untie you know." He tells me. He walks behind me and unties me. I had every reason to run, but I felt like Charley had more people so I just sat there. "So where am I going, who sent you." I ask him. "Well, we need to go far is what he said, I'm supposed to send a signal and he'll get us, that's what he said." Charley told me. "Wait wait, did you say us?" I ask him. "Yeah, you and me both." He tells me. "You forgot to introduce us genius." I heard the girl behind him say. "Oh right, this is veronica, she is one of my computer wizes and this is Raul, my mechanic." Charley tells me gesturing towards the two. "Nice to meet you both, I assume you took my power armor somewhere?" I asked Raul. "Uhh yeah, it's in the other room." He told me. I then thought about Piper. "Where is the girl I was with?!" I say as I stand up quickly. "I'm not sure, she wasn't there when you passed out." Charley tells me. "Oh no." I tell him. And as if someone wa listening another man ran into the room. "Charley!" He said as he ran up in front of Charley. He was tall and wearing some kind of survival armor with straps on it that had water and ammunition, he were a beret and sunglasses. "What is it Boone?" Charley asked getting up. "There's someone at the door trying to get in, they sound pissed off." Boone tells him. "They?!" Charley asks surprised. "There's more than one." Boone tells him. We then heard a loud sound that sounded like metal getting crunched.

"Oh shit!" Charley yells. "I think I know who it is!" I yell at him. Gunshots started to go off. "Well tell them to stop!" Charley yells at me. "STRONG WILL KILL ALL AND FIND MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS!" I heard strong yell. "What did he say." I heard Veronica say. I ran into the next room which was a big open space with boxes and big rocks. "STOP!" I yell as I run in the middle of the big room. I saw Charley run in behind. "My guys, stop!" He yells. "Blue!" I heard Piper say. I turn to see her running towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and reaches up and she kissed me . "Hey, calm down, this is all a big misunderstanding." I tell her hugging her. She then lets go and points her gun at Charley. "Hey hey hey, you heard Nate, misunderstanding." Charley says holding his hands up. "I attacked him first, he's not a raider." I tell her. "How 'bout we all just sit down and talk about this?" Charley says. "Strong doesn't like that idea." I heard Strong say as he walks up. He looked pissed off more than usual. "Whoa whoa, is that a super mutant?" Charley asks. "Yes, this my friend Strong." I tell him. "How many other people you got back there?" Charley asks me. "I don't know whoever's back there, guys come here." I tell them. I see Nick, MacCready, and Hancock walk up. They all had guns out and were ready to fire. "Piper told us the story, why aren't we shooting?" Hancock asks pointing his shotgun around. "Guys, calm down, this is Charley, he needs me and we hear him out." I tell them. They still looked a little shaken, like they were mad that this was for nothing. "Look, this whole thing as gotten out of hand, how bout yall just stay here for the night, we have fresh purified water and plenty of beds, as long as you don't mind a cave." Said Charley. "Wait, did you just say purified water?" MacCready asks surprised. "Yeah, by all means, help yourself, Raul, would you mind bringing them to where we keep our water?" Charley asks Raul. "Sure thing boss, follow me." Raul tells the guys. "Oh hey, what's up my Ghoul brother." Hancock says holding his hand up. Raul looks at him funny. "What he means to say, is thank you." Nick says slapping the back of his head. Hancock grabs the back of his neck and gives Nick the glare but doesn't say anything. They then walk off except for Piper. "Okay, so you guys follow me and we'll discuss details." Charley says clapping his hands together. "He leads us into another part of the cave that had a desk and three chairs in it, two on one side and one on the other, and then he tells us to sit down. Me and Piper sit down and he sits in the chair across from us. "So, what are the details?" I ask him. "Yeah, I'm still super confused." Piper says leaning back. "Well, we have to travel very far, to a place called the capital wasteland."


End file.
